kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Po
& TV series)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |alias= Master Po, Panda, Dragon Warrior |appearance= Black and white fur with green eyes |combat= Improvised |fate= Becomes the Dragon Warrior and defeats Tai Lung |quote= "Skadoosh!" }} Master Po Ping is the main character and protagonist in Kung Fu Panda. History In the story of Kung Fu Panda, he dreamed of being a Kung Fu legend, even greater than the Furious Five. Po is sort of an expert of Kung Fu, but in the form of someone who knows everything about their favorite TV show, but he can't pursue his dream of becoming an actor because he works at a noodle shop. This is shown by having posters and action figures of the Furious Five; he even has shuriken (a bit of an anachronism since they are actually from Japan). He knows different things about Kung Fu like techniques, like the "Wuxi Finger Hold", and legends and weapons, like the Invisible Trident of Destiny and the Urn of Whispering Warriors. By a weird twist of fate he became the Dragon Warrior. He was attempting to see the tournament of the Dragon Warrior to see which of the Furious Five would become the Dragon Warrior. He couldn't make it to the gate to the Jade Palace in time and the gate closed on him. So after many failed attempts he finally got over by strapping fireworks on a chair and flying over the gate. Oogway took this as a sign that the universe had brought them the Dragon Warrior. Everyone, including Po, was surprised by this. At first, the Furious Five and Shifu, Po's Master, treated him as an outcast and wouldn't pay very much attention to him. Even Tai Lung thought that there was no way he could be the Dragon Warrior by making the remark, "Him? He's a panda! You're a panda! What are you going to do, big guy? Sit on me?" Oogway convinces Shifu to believe in Po just before Oogway dies. Shifu then finds a way to train Po by using food. When Po fights Tai Lung he defeats him using the Wuxi Finger Hold, which he figured out how to use by using "the secret" of the Dragon Scroll. In Secrets of the Furious Five, Po is instructed by Shifu to teach some new Kung Fu students. After calming down the excited group, Po tells the students of how each of the Furious Five learned the secrets of Kung Fu. When Shifu returns to check on progress, he finds that Po has taught the students well, and allows him to keep teaching the youngsters. Po has also improved his physical health, as demonstrated in Secrets of the Furious Five when he runs alongside Shifu at an amazing pace and, upon stopping, needs much less time than before to catch his breath. Personality Po is usually easygoing, and can often be playful and cocky like a big kid. In the first film, he is seen as clumsy and having low self-confidence, but is all too eager to learn kung fu the hard way in hopes of changing himself and becoming more like the Furious Five, who are his heroes. But he comes to learn that "there is no secret ingredient", and finds the inner strength to save the Valley of Peace with his own skills and ingenuity. Po doesn't seem to hold grudges against others, even when they doubt him or express considerable dislike toward him. He is much like the opposite of Tai Lung, in that he shows light-heartedness and humility instead of arrogance and desire for more power. It is these qualities, as well as his great respect for kung fu, that mark Po as the Dragon Warrior, able to defeat Tai Lung when no one else can. Fighting Style Unexpectedly chosen to fulfill an ancient prophecy and study kung fu alongside his idols the Furious Five, Po begins training under Master Shifu. But it is soon apparent that the traditional styles of kung fu aren't a good fit for a fat panda. Shifu discovers that for Po to become the Dragon Warrior, he must embrace Po's inherent panda nature and exploit his physical attributes, including his generous belly and rear end. In the end, Po creates his own style that uses his perceived weaknesses as his strengths.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Po Po uses this improvised style often when he fights. For example, in his fight against Tai Lung, Po is able to use his bulky physique to block the leopard's nerve attacks and send back hard blows. This ultimately, like Shifu explained to him during training, allows Po to take Tai Lung's strength and use it against him. Trivia *Po is noted to be 6'2" tall and 260 pounds in weight.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Po *Po has a special "fighting fist" control that he only uses when he's engaging in Kung Fu.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP *The weirdest animation control was for Po's uvula.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP *Po's cheeks were rebuilt during the film to allow him to stuff his mouth with more food.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP *On December 2010, Po will appear on Royal Caribbean Cruise Lines along with the characters of Shrek and Madagascar. Gallery Marletnico.gif|Concept artwork of Po by character designer Nicolas Marlet Po2.jpg po_kung-fu-panda_pictureboxart_160w.jpg| Po&Mr.Ping.jpg|Po and his father Mr. Ping b700adeeb271810e.jpg|Po wallpaper background JackBlackPo.jpg|Po and his voice actor, Jack Black References Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters